Wink
by Rianne Pond
Summary: "Breathe. Don't be nervous. It's a closed set. What do you have to worry about? There are the photographers. And there is Tokiya. I shouldn't be nervous taking off my shirt in front of them. I do it at the beach all the time. Maybe there's something different now. Take a breath. I inhale the air through my nose and sigh. I can do this."


**Wink**

_Breathe. Don't be nervous. It's a closed set. What do you have to worry about? There are the photographers. And there is Tokiya. I shouldn't be nervous taking off my shirt in front of them. I do it at the beach all the time. Maybe there's something different now. Take a breath. I inhale the air through my nose and sigh. I can do this. _

"Ittoki, we're selling you as lively, energetic and naturally loveable, okay?" the photographer explained, not allowing me to respond. The assistant dragged me onto the white backdrop and the photographer began to barrage me with instructions. At first I followed along, but now, it was overwhelming.

"Maybe if he unbuttons his shirt one more?" an intern recommended. I groaned and un- did the last few buttons remaining on my shirt. The photographer stopped.

"No," he stated curtly. "Hayato, er Ichinose-san I mean," he called over his shoulder to which Tokiya responded by putting down his cell phone and approaching. His shirt unbuttoned already and hair windblown. I felt my eyes begin to grow large just staring at him. Wiping the drool from my lip I stepped away from the camera, it was clear I wasn't the star they were looking for, Tokiya was.

"Yes," he concurred, tossing his hair away from his sparkly blue eyes. The photographer pushed him onto the white background and called for the fan to be brought in.

"Show Ittoki-san cute," he chided. Tokiya nodded a sharp nod. He flipped up his hair and put his hand to his cheek, arranging his fingers in a cute manner. He managed a huge grin and held it for a couple photos. He looked just like Hayato. "Now, do Ichinose Tokiya," he demanded. Tokiya tucked his arms in close to his body, holding a strand of his flyaway hair. His face was serene yet seductive. It wasn't the same seduction as Ren, but somehow specialized just for him, to appeal just to me. I fawned at his beauty before being pushed back out. I couldn't help myself from staring at his bare chest as he walked by.

"Calm down Otoya," he encouraged, putting a hand on my shoulder briefly. My heart skipped a beat. How was I supposed to calm down after he just touched me? My heart hammered inside of my chest as I put my hand up in a peace sign and smiled. The camera flashed, but the photographer was not satisfied. The flash continued to go off until he called a break. Apparently, everyone else's photos had been taken fairly easily. It turns out nobody had kept their shirts on for the shoot, that at least made me feel a little better, but when I saw Massato and Ren's shots I wept internally for a moment. I heard that Natsuki had lied on the ground. He had some nerve, I gave him that.

I sat down beside Tokiya, nervously tapping my foot and bobbing my head to the music playing in my head. Tokiya reached out and put a hand on my knee. I expected to look up into his simmering eyes, but instead he gave me the warning glance. My tapping must have been too loud. I nodded and sat completely still. When it became too much I turned to Tokiya with a frown on my face.

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can," he replied simply. "You just need to get out of your head," Tokiya explained, looking at me directly and speaking slowly. "This time I'll help you out, alright?" he asked.

"Please, I could really use it," I begged, hoping that I didn't make too much of a fool out of myself in front of him.

"Then I promise."

The photographer returned, hyped up on caffeine and ready for round two. This time Tokiya stood up and paced around watching me, almost making me more nervous. When he realized what my problem was he turned on our first recorded track as a band, loud enough that it could be considered blaring. He walked up to the photographer and held up one finger.

"Otoya," he called out, his voice not prepared to be speaking above the glaringly loud music. He jogged up next to me and whispered into my ear. "Sing to me."

"But Tokiya!" I called after him as he began to walk away. At the sound of my cry he turned back and winked. I blushed an embarrassing red and closed my eyes. _I could do this._ I began to sing along no problem, but it wasn't until I started watching Tokiya that my true emotion came through. The photographer seemed to be enjoying my energy as his camera consistently snapped. Not long after Tokiya paused the music and called out.

"Pause! Don't move," he demanded of me. I was frozen with one arm out in a sort of peace sign and a long note about to be held out on my lips. The photographer took the picture and looked at the display on his camera.

"Now this I can work with," he exclaimed. "It's a wrap!"

When we packed up our things and thankfully put our shirts back on it was time to go. Tokiya and I sat uncomfortably close in the limousine. Just before we pulled into the school I leaned a bit closer to Tokiya. He didn't seem to mind the proximity as he relaxed in his chair and fiddled with buttoning and unbuttoning the bottom of his shirt.

"Thank you Tokiya," I murmured. He turned his head sideways and looked at me in the eyes.

"Why? You're the one that serenaded me," he said pointedly. "Thank _you_."

He then winked again.

* * *

**Just a cute short one :) I always wondered the story behind those pictures, the ones with the tattoos they wear... As always, REVIEW, FAVORITE and READ my other work!**

**Additionally, I've been writing requested oneshots for anyone with a pairing and a general idea... PM me if you're interested! **


End file.
